Encuentros del destino
by Haruka Velasco
Summary: Dos chicas con diferentes caminos pero un solo destino, aunque se habían conocido desde varios años atrás nunca se habían atrevido ni siquiera a hablarse, hasta que la vida vuelve a reunirlas, Elsa se atreverá a amar como jamás lo ha hecho arrastrando a Anna a una extraña aventura donde nace un gran amor, pero tal vez imposible donde deben decidir que es mejor el amor o su familia.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

¿Cómo había terminado en ese sitio?, eso se preguntaba en ese momento, si hace algunos meses lo hubiera pensado o incluso si lo hubiera soñado habría pensado que estaba loca, jamás imagino terminar ahí justo en el closet de una habitación, era una situación tan cliché tan nombrada en todas partes tan usual tal vez sería una costumbre ya, el amante se esconde en el closet cuando puede ser descubierto por la pareja de la persona en cuestión.

Lo que estaba haciendo era contra todo lo que pensaba eran sus principios, pero es que aquella mujer la había enloquecido de amor y haría cualquier cosa por ella incluso ser su amante por varios meses como lo había sido y claro estar en ese momento en el closet de su habitación, esa mañana ella la había llamado y le había dicho que deseaba verla rápido aun no sabía el por qué y se le hacía bastante extraño una petición tan arriesgada, cuando casi se lo dice el motivo de todo aquello, su marido apareció de la nada, aunque fuera demasiado usual para la gente que se encontraba en la misma posición que ella ahí permanecería si la pelirroja se lo pedía, de pronto escucho como el dueño de la casa y de todo lo que había en ella se acercaba lentamente al lugar en el que estaba, abriría la puerta del sitio que la ocultaba, no importaba tal vez era lo mejor, que él se enterara de todo, tal vez así podría por fin quedarse con Anna, llevársela de aquella casa de la que era una extraña, así por fin podría ser suya solo suya y de nadie más.

-¿Amor que vas a hacer?- hablaba la pelirroja de forma dulce

-Bueno se me olvido el abrigo por eso volví tan rápido, pensé que aun estarías durmiendo- estuvo muy cerca de abrir la puerta del sitio

-Pero, siempre lo dejas en la silla del comedor cuando llegas, ayer ya no lo puse en el closet- le sonreía mientras sentía un enorme alivio al ver como se alejaba del sitio donde estaba parado

-A es verdad, bueno entonces me acompañas a la puerta ya que estas levantada- se acercaba para abrazarla y darle un suave beso en los labios

-Sí, vamos- le tomaba la mano para salir del sitio y salir

Lo odiaba, bueno tal vez solo le caía mal por haber tenido tanta suerte de conocer a Anna antes que ella, había tenido aun más suerte cuando le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto, ella solo debía resignarse con unas cuantas horas de ella, con besos ocultos y palabras de amor en susurros, con mensajes furtivos y en clave así como algunas cenas y encuentros en lugares oscuros, solo porque él le había ganado en tiempo, en circunstancias y por supuesto también estaba esa pequeña parte de ser multimillonario y exitoso por supuesto.

-Ya puedes salir- la mujer le abría y se apartaba para darle un poco de espacio

-Gracias, pensé que jamás se iría- le sonreía mientras la volteaba a ver

-Ya no podemos hacer esto- se alejaba de donde se encontraba

-¿Que ocultarme en el closet?, no te preocupes no me asusta tanto- reía mientras trataba de acercarse a ella

-Hablo en serio es peligroso, él puede descubrirnos-se volteaba a verla un poco angustiada

-Lo sé pero era un riesgo que tomamos recuerdas- tomo su mano para después acercarse y mirar de frente aquellos ojos verdes que la hacían enamorarse mas

-Sí pero ya no quiero más, el no se merece esto- había apartado la mirada estaba totalmente avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo que sentía era demasiado

-¿Cómo?, no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso- estaba confundida no podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando

-Lo he pensado bien y el no se merece que lo engañe, que yo te vea y que…-

-Que tú me ames a mí y no a él, no se merece que tu corazón me haya escogido y que le mientas sobre el sitio en el que estas mientras, él esta quien sabe donde-

-No empieces con eso, te he dicho que yo nunca eh podido comprobarle algo-

-Anna no puedes decirme eso, tu no lo amas sé que no quieres divorciarte por miedo a lo que les pase a tus padres, pero no me dejes yo te amo-

-Yo no sé bien que es lo que siento, pero si se que todo se ha vuelto peligroso, confuso, difícil- la había vuelto a mirar

-Correré el riesgo, quédate conmigo, yo seguiré esperando, seguiré teniendo paciencia-

-No, por eso te llame hoy, por eso me arriesgue a que vinieras, para decirte que esto se termino ya no quiero verte nunca más- apartaba su mirada mientras se soltaba de la mano de la otra

-No Anna, no me dejes yo te amo y sé que tu a mi, ya encontraremos la solución a todo esto pero por favor dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo cuando nos besamos- le decía mientras la volvía a jalar hacia ella, para abrazarla y darle un beso lleno de pasión.

-Lo siento pero ya no quiero seguir más- se soltaba de ese cuerpo que tanto amaba mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas

-Anna ¿por favor? Que es lo que quieres que haga para que cambies de parecer- trataba de volver a acercarse

-Nada Elsa, solo ya vete, por favor- caminaba con dirección a la puerta de la casa para abrirla invitando a salir a la mujer que amaba –No volveré a buscarte así que por favor te pido lo mismo- decía mientras veía como Elsa salía de la casa con la cabeza baja, para después cerrar la puerta y ver desde una de las ventanas como su felicidad se alejaba tal vez para siempre.


	2. Coincidencias

**Hola lectores y lectoras bueno ya se, demasiados días para subir el capitulo pero es que el fin de semana se atravesó y luego unos días algo agitados pero bueno ya no hay de que preocuparse, aquí esta la primera actualización espero les guste este nueva historia que estoy iniciando espero el capitulo no se haga muy corto tranquilos poco a poco se ira poniendo mas interesante, pero bueno es mejor que ya los deje leer tranquilos y con calmita jejejejeje nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

 **Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios buenos, criticas constructivas y por supuesto algunos tomatazos, lo que si quiero decir es que mientras mas reviews actualizo mas rápido a menos claro que pase algo muy importante, pero no creo que pase pronto así que me aprovechare de su buen corazón jejejejeje, bueno por ultimo disculpas adelantadas por cualquier error que puedan encontrar.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic. es yuri Elsaana y esta clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres, si este contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean, en esta historia no son hermanas así que no hay incesto.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Elsa y Anna no me pertenecen así como cualquier otro de el universo Disney son creaciones de Walt Disney Animation Studios, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva, al igual que cualquier frase cliche o ya conocida que puedan encontrar.**

* * *

 **Coincidencias**

Una mañana demasiado normal para ella o es que acaso ya todas lo eran, no lo sabía bien, aun le dolía todo lo que había pasado aunque ya hubiera pasado más de un año de lo ocurrido, se encontraba como siempre en la fila de aquella cafetería que visitaba todas las mañanas antes de llegar a la oficina pero esa mañana estaban más lentos que de costumbre, mientras continuaba mirando el celular en espera de una llamada importante comenzó a escuchar como una mujer movía su pie rápidamente haciendo que su tacón produjera un sonido que la estaba enloqueciendo, había llegado a su limite la pondría en su lugar.

-Disculpa pero aunque hagas eso la fila no irá más rápido- volteaba a verla totalmente exasperada

-Perdón, no es por la fila es que me siento un poco nerviosa- le sonreía cálidamente mientras detenía el movimiento

-No te preocupes yo…-se sentía enrojecer era una mujer bastante guapa

-Lo entiendo, vida apresurada, mucho trabajo, malas horas de sueño, no te preocupes yo estaría igual- sonreía mientras volvía a ver algunas hojas que tenía en sus manos

-¿Disculpa?- no la conocía y ya estaba comenzando a hacerla enojar no importaba lo bella que fuera

-Lo siento de nuevo no quería decirte eso es que hoy no soy yo- volvía a sonreír mirándola como un cachorro regañado

-Creo que yo tampoco estoy siendo yo misma, también lo siento- decía para voltearse, esa chica tenía unos ojos verdes demasiado hermosos –Tal vez deberías sentarte mientras avanza la fila yo puedo guardar tu lugar, así podrás acomodar tus cosas- no sabía que estaba haciendo pero algo le decía que la ayudara

-De verdad muchas gracias, gracias- La joven mujer se alejo hacia uno de las mesas vacías del sitio mientras al parecer ordenaba algunas hojas y veía su celular para verificar la hora, mientras ella continuaba haciendo fila, cuando llego al mostrador y vio a la chica aun bastante ensimismada en lo que hacía, decidió pedir dos cafés y así llevarle uno, de verdad estaba comportándose como alguien más ese día pero no importaba, tal vez sería de ayuda para aquella desconocida.

-Te compre un Latte, no sé si te guste pero te ayudara a que no vuelvas a hacer fila si deseas cambiarlo- le hablaba mientras colocaba el embase humeante sobre la mesa ocupada

-Gracias, de hecho es el café que pediría- le sonreía alegremente mientras terminaba de guardar todo en un elegante maletín de cuero, al parecer bastante caro

-Que bueno, entonces supongo que te ahorre un poco de tiempo- le sonreía

-Si de verdad lo hiciste, será mi tercera entrevista de trabajo y aun me siento muy nerviosa-

-Ya veo, ¿y es para?-

-Soy abogada, iré a uno de los bufetes más reconocidos de la ciudad y tiemblo como una gelatina-

-Ahora entiendo, bueno solo puedo decir que debes verte segura de ti misma, como una roca, es lo que yo vería en una abogada si la fuera contratar-

-Claro, tienes razón gracias por el consejo y del café cuanto te debo- le decía para tomar un billete que al parecer tenía en la bolsa de su abrigo-

-Oh no es nada, no te preocupes-

-Gracias de verdad, bueno un placer conocerte y deséame suerte- decía para salir rápidamente del sitio con el vaso en una mano y el maletín en la otra

-Suerte- solo pudo pronunciar mientras veía como se iba aquella extraña casi corriendo, ni siquiera la dejo preguntarle su nombre

Unas horas después la aclamada publicista Elsa Strongcold, se encontraba ya sentada detrás del hermoso escritorio de ébano en su enorme oficina y aquella chica seguía rondando su mente, de verdad no sabía ni su nombre y ella pensando tonterías, decidió mejor continuar con todo el trabajo que tenia, ya había logrado aquel contrato con la mayor cadena radiodifusora del país y no estaba para andar pensando en mujeres, ni ahora, ni después.

Así que decidió comenzar a trabajar en todo lo necesario para la nueva campaña que iniciaría, era mejor que estar pensando estupideces.

-No me digas, estas trabajando- hablaba la mujer mientras entraba a su oficina sin ni siquiera tocar

-Creo que es para lo que me paga tu padre Merida- la miraba divertida

-Sí pero yo creo que te excedes amiga, ya deja eso y has otra cosa no se ir a ver la fabrica, visitar agencias de modelos como hacíamos antes, ya sabes para buscar a la ideal para los nuevos anuncios publicitarios, y hablando de eso papá te manda a felicitar por el contrato que obtuviste- sonreía mientras la veía desde el sillón de la oficina

-Ves y quieres que deje de trabajar-

-Vamos, salir un rato a distraerte no te matara, ni derrumbara la empresa-

-Tal vez, pero no iremos a ninguna agencia de modelos porque si no, tu novia vendría a echarme por la ventana, estoy segura- sonreía mientras la miraba cínicamente –Además soy otra persona, he cambiado-

-Ella no es tan celosa, ni tan loca para tu información- se levantaba mientras se dirigía al escritorio

-Si claro- reía nuevamente mientras miraba la pantalla de su computadora

-Y con respecto a lo otro, no me digas que sigues en eso, vamos amiga ya olvídala, no era la mejor mujer del mundo al contrario, sabes estoy muy contenta de que no te casaras ella, simplemente no te merecía- se mostraba bastante afectada por el estado de ánimo de su amiga

-Si por supuesto, lo comprobé el día que la encontré engañándome- un dejo de dolor cruzo por sus ojos en ese momento

-Lo ves, olvídala ya vendrá la correcta, la que te merezca, es mas voy a quitar esta foto de tu escritorio- tomaba un retrato en donde se encontraba Elsa sonriente abrazando a una mujer morena bastante guapa y voluptuosa en lo que era al parecer un parque.

-No Merida devuélvemelo- estaba de pie tratando de alcanzar el rápido movimiento que había hecho su amiga

-No, ya debes tirarla no sé porque aun la guardas-

-Solo es porque soy una sentimental está bien, ya dámela- volvía a fallar al tratar de quitársela

-¿Aun la amas?- la miraba acusadoramente

-No lo sé, no sé si es amor, o solo era costumbre-

-Yo creo que la segunda, amiga tú aun no has sentido el amor, le eras fiel porque eres una buena persona y ahora solo te duele el orgullo, ya olvídala y sal a la caza de una nueva presa, jajajajaja- reía mientras veía el rostro contrariado de su amiga

-Aun así dámela, aun no estoy lista para hacer lo que dices- se paraba frente a ella, aunque era más alta no se atrevía a acercarse, no demasiado esa mujer era de armas tomar

-Bien, bien sigue absteniéndote de las mujeres, pero ya verás encontraras a una que te haga dar vueltas la cabeza, que te mueva el piso y te haga saber que es el amor- la veía seria, segura de sus palabras

-Si claro, pero mientras eso pasa me la devuelves- estiraba su mano para que le devolviera el portarretrato

-Con una condición-

-¿Qué?, pensé que la charla había sido la condición-

-Una parte, pero la otra es que vayas conmigo al coctel de esta noche-

-No-

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero y no tengo nada que hacer en el lugar-

-Encerrarte en tu departamento no ayudara en nada, me entiendes, debes salir, conocer gente nueva-

-No quiero y no iré- le daba la espalda a su amiga

-Debes ir serán las presentaciones de los nuevos modelos tecnológicos de la empresa y además papá quiere que te conozcan, después de todo tu eres la publicista de la empresa por ti hemos llegado bastante lejos-

-Lo que quieren es que consiga nuevos contratos-

-Tal vez es lo que quiere él, pero yo no quiero ir sola-

-¿Y tu novia?, ella puede acompañarte-

-No está, viajo a Alemania para visitar algunos proveedores con los que renovara contratos-

-Claro y por eso debo ir-

-Anda no seas así, ven conmigo después de todo soy tu mejor amiga no puedes abandonarme así y dejarme a la deriva-

-Está bien, iré contigo-

-Perfecto, te vendré a buscar más tarde para irnos así que ponte algo arrebatador quien quita y hoy conozcas al amor de tu vida- hablaba mientras salía de la oficina

-Si claro, pero oye- la detenía antes de salir

-Dime- la veía con ojos risueños

-Mi retrato- extendía su mano para después recibirlo –Gracias-

-Si claro, pero te aseguro que un día vas a querer quemarlo- le mandaba un beso al aire mientras se alejaba

Tal vez Merida tenía razón y no era lo mejor seguir aferrada a su recuerdo, después de todo la había engañado por bastante tiempo, pero aun la extrañaba demasiado, no sabía si era amor o nostalgia pero mientras terminaba de descubrirlo continuaría como estaba, no iría con su amiga a ningún lado se escaparía antes de que fuera a buscarla ya después la perdonaría.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Un día horrible así podía describirlo, con dos entrevistas totalmente fallidas, de lo peor y además todavía le faltaba ir al dichoso coctel con Kristoff, odiaba esas cosas pero no tenia opción, lo mejor sería tomar otro café antes de volver a su casa, después de todo irían por ella en el auto pronto, justo en ese momento en el que había entrado al sitio recordaba a la guapa mujer que había conocido temprano, ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, tal vez era lo único bueno que había tenido en aquel día y no había preguntado ni su nombre, bueno esperaba algún día volver a verla, después de entrar a la cafetería, volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar de la mañana el que había usado antes y pidió un Latte de nuevo era su favorito, de pronto sintió como su celular comenzaba a sonar.

-Hola Rapunsel, ¿cómo va todo?- respondía rápidamente

-Bien Anna y tú que tal como ha ido eso de encontrar trabajo-

-No como esperaba, pero ahí va- hablaba un poco triste

-No has encontrado nada ¿verdad?-

-No, aun no-

-Ya te dije que el buffet en la empresa te aceptara rápidamente amiga, solo ve y diles que vas de mi parte-

-No, quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta amiga, aun así te agradezco-

-Está bien, pero mira no quiero que te des por vencida sigue adelante no dejes que tus suegros te hagan sentir mal por tus fallas-

-No te preocupes, ellos no sabrán nada, hasta que ya tenga un trabajo estable-

-Bien entonces ya descansa supongo que ha sido un día pesado-

-Si algo así, tu también descansa pronto regresas ¿verdad?-

-Si en un par de días, estoy ansiosa por volver y estar de nuevo con ella, la extraño demasiado-

-Si imagino, chica enamorada-

-Bueno debo irme lo mejor es que duerma-

-Creo que si amiga supongo que allá son algo así como las 2:00am, ¿no tienes sueño?-

-Sí pero a esta hora puedo hablar con mi hermosa novia, así que aproveche a llamarte a ti también, pero tranquila ya me iré a dormir-

-Sí y yo ya me voy a descansar también - mentía aun la noche era larga y apenas eran las 8:00 pm –Bye hablamos mañana a una hora prudente ok-

-Bien, bien mamá ahora voy a dormir ok, cuídate y cuida New York por mi-

-Lo hare- colgaba mientras sentía un poco de envidia por el hermoso sentimiento que tenía su amiga a la chica que era su novia desde hace un par de años, ojala ella sintiera aunque fuera algo parecido por su marido, porque aunque Kristoff podía ser encantador ella solo lo quería como un amigo, ojala lo hubiera entendido antes de casarse, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, mucho menos con la situación económica de su familia

-Vaya, veo que de verdad te gusta mucho ese café- le decía mientras trataba de sentarse en la silla que tenia frente a ella –¿Puedo sentarme?-

-Si claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el café de la mañana- le sonreía a la desconocida de la mañana –Y veo que a ti también te gusta mucho el mismo café-

-Gracias, es que tiene un sabor gratificante- se sentaba frente a la chica –Mmmm puedo ver que estas cansada-

-Un poco-

-Lo entiendo nerviosismo, no encuentras trabajo, malas horas de sueño, no te preocupes yo estaría igual- le sonreía después de repetir unas palabras parecidas a las que la otra chica había dicho más temprano

-Si cualquiera estaría así- sonreía igual –Mañana espero tener más suerte- la miraba de verdad era bella esos ojos azules eran iguales a los zafiros

-Ya lo creo, mira eh visto que aquí están buscando abogados tal vez podrías intentar ahí- le daba una tarjeta que tenía en su bolso después de todo en ese bufet le habían pedido a alguien que ella recomendara y no veía porque no hacerlo

-¿De verdad?- tomaba la tarjeta entusiasmada

-Si por supuesto, no me gusta ver a la gente desempleada- tal vez no era una verdad completa, claro que no le agradaba eso pero más que nada quería ayudarla no sabía porque exactamente, pero lo haría o más bien ya lo estaba haciendo

-Entonces mañana mismo iré, te lo aseguro- la miraba y en ese momento ambas se quedaron perdidas en un momento silencioso tratando de entender que era aquella extraña sensación que las rondaba cuando se encontraban, de pronto se escucho el claxon de un automóvil que las saco rápidamente de aquel momento –Gracias en verdad, pero creo que debo irme, disfruta tu café nos vemos- salía rápidamente de nuevo para variar

-Gracias, igual- había alcanzado a decir para después volver a ver por la ventana del lugar como la chica casi corría para subir al elegante mercedes negro que la esperaba afuera, para después levantarse e irse.

Anna lo había vuelto a olvidar, no le había preguntado su nombre a la hermosa mujer que hasta ahora solo la había ayudado y cuando volteo a ver el sitio donde estaban desde dentro del auto ella al parecer ya se había ido, esperaba volver a verla para saber su nombre, la próxima ocasión no olvidaría preguntárselo.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Estaba lista para dormir ya no había nada más que hacer y era mucho mejor que seguir merodeando en su departamento vacio, no le gustaba demasiado estar en el porqué solo había recuerdos tontos, ecos de algo que estaba destinado al fracaso, tal vez desde que inicio pero ella no lo había querido aceptar hasta que fue demasiado tarde, tal vez después debería comprar una mascota para no estar tan sola, o comprar un departamento nuevo, o tal vez ambos iniciar en un nuevo sitio tal vez era lo que necesitaba ya lo pensaría mejor después, ahora solo quería seguir recordando esos ojos verdes que la tenían hechizada desde temprano, tal vez Merida tenía razón y solo necesitaba enamorarse de verdad, ojala volviera a ver la chica así le preguntaría su nombre y tal vez incluso le aceptara otro café pero en esa ocasión con más tiempo, de pronto escucho como tocaban a su puerta y aunque quiso ver por el pestillo de esta de quien se trataba no logro mucho, no tendría más que abrir y asomarse a ver de quien se trataba.

-Con que creíste que saliendo temprano te librarías de mi- La chica pelirroja estaba casi echando chispas del mismo color que el de su larga cabellera, cuando la empujo y entro a su departamento rápidamente

-No creí que encontrarías a alguien más interesante con quien ir-

-Sabes que solo mi chica es interesante para mí ahora y ya que no está me gustaría que mi mejor amiga me acompañara- la miraba seria

-Por favor Merida, de verdad no quiero hacer eso-

-No tienes de otra vas a ir conmigo-

-Pero-

-No hay pero que valga, ve a cambiarte, mi padre quiere felicitarte en persona, yo no quiero estar sola por favor- hablaba mientras la veía como un cachorrito indefenso

-Está bien solo lo hare por tu novia, para que no diga que no anduve de tu niñera en estos días- se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse

-Perfecto, te espero- le sonreía mientras levantaba su pulgar en señal de aprobación

Una hora después se encontraba arribando a uno de los hoteles más caros y lujosos de la ciudad, por supuesto su jefe, ósea el padre de Merida el Sr. Leak no escatimaba en gastos cuando de fiestas y sobre todo nuevas presentaciones se trataba, quiera nuevos contratos eso era seguro.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí que era lo más difícil Elsa, ahora solo relájate-

-Está bien-

-Iré a buscar a papá, no tardo-

-Pero dijiste que estarías toda lo noche acompañándome-

-Así será, solo debo buscarlo, me hizo jurarle que te llevaría con él al llegar-

-Pues entonces llévame-

-No será más fácil traerlo que es lo mismo, además así podrás conocer a gente nueva- le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba rápidamente

-Me las pagaras- hablaba mientras se acercaba a la barra, tal vez sería bueno tomar un whisky para calmarse, hacia bastante que no estaba de nuevo en un coctel y ahora su amiga la abandonaba para ver si ligaba a alguien como antes, tenía la idea de emparejarla bastante metida en la cabeza, claro que eso no pasaría no por ahora, aunque tal vez si esos bonitos ojos verdes se le volvieran a aparecer enfrente podría pensarlo, pero claro que solo hablaría con ella porque le había parecido simpática.

-Creo que hoy hemos tenido demasiadas coincidencias- le hablaba, se le hacía casi imposible haberla encontrado en aquel sitio

-Creo que tienes razón- sonreía mientras la veía, ese era su día de suerte incluso había aparecido con solo el pensarlo, acaso seria un sueño

-Entonces esa también es una de tus bebidas favoritas- la veía de forma chistosa mientras miraba el vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano

-Sí, algo así, pero quieres algo de beber- rápidamente se había sobrepuesto un poco mas y podría comenzar a babear por que la chica se veía de maravilla con aquel vestido negro que remarcaba su figura, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima pero tal vez debía disimular un poco

-No gracias, alguien ya me traerá algo, pero tu dime de negocios-

-Algo así, pero solo una cosa antes de seguir en esta plática tan amena, ¿cómo te llamas desconocida?- le sonrió esta vez sabría su nombre no se escaparía

-Es cierto, me llamo Anna, Anna Suns- le había dado su nombre de soltera no lo hacía seguido pero con ella le pasaba algo extraño, no quería que supiera que estaba casada o que, debía ser la vergüenza por hablar con ella sin saber ni su nombre

-Elsa Strongcold- le daba la mano con una hermosa sonrisa tal vez si le invitara un café luego, ella le causaba algo raro solo con verla, seria acaso que le gustaba

-Un placer- sonreía de nuevo mientras sentía un extraño hormigueo en el cuerpo al darle la mano a la bella mujer hasta que de pronto escucho una voz muy familiar llamándola

-Anna, cariño ya no te encontraba, ¿a donde te habías metido?- el hombre rubio se acercaba rápidamente a donde se encontraban

-Aquí, es que encontré a una amiga- lo miro sin mucho ánimo y con una sonrisa fingida –Y me quede charlando con ella-

-Ya veo, me alegra pero es momento de ir con mis padres al parecer nos presentaran a alguien bastante importante- la tomaba de la mano

-Claro- miraba a Elsa de nuevo –Me dio gusto verte de nuevo, ten una linda velada- sonreía para después irse seguida del hombre que la había tomando de la cintura tratando de acercarla más a él.

-Igual me dio gusto- sabia su nombre pero de nada servía ya, que tonta como pudo imaginar que una chica tan guapa podía estar sola, después de todo si era mejor seguir como hasta ahora, Merida estaba equivocada y ella era una ilusa al haber querido creer en sus palabras y por supuesto al haberse querido lanzar tan rápidamente a buscar el amor no había cambiado nada aunque ya había sufrido demasiado en su vida.

* * *

Pequeños agradecimientos

AzuRush: No estés triste solo fue el prologo te prometo que el final no te romperá el corazón, gracias por creer en esta historia y ojala te guste este primer cap. bueno sin mas saludos y nos leemos en la próxima :) en espera de tu review.

También quiero agradecer a los que me han comenzado a seguir, así como a los que también le dieron favoritos a esta nueva historia espero les guste y no dejen de leer, muchas gracias a todos los que han tomado aunque sean un corto tiempo en leer ojala no se decepcionen y ahora si nos vemos en la siguiente.


End file.
